staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5876 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5876); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5877 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5877); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Kamień Pomorski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - Dzień z pracy leśniczego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Leon lew cyrkowy, odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Klątwa, odc. 14 (Misfortune Cookie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 iCarly - odc. 14 (iScream On Halloween); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Fotoradary - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 27 Robert Więckiewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 42 Łódzkie - trochę piekła, trochę nieba; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2725 - finał października; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Blondynka - odc. 22 (seria II, odc. 9) - Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 7. Wilgotne lasy iglaste (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia na wodzie termalnej; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 I tak, i nie (I Do But I Don't) - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Kelly Makin; wyk.:Denise Richards, Dean Cain, Karen Cliche; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 130 - Zakładniczka (seria X odc. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /9/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Nie wszystko smerfne, co się świeci, odc. 11b (All that Glitters isn't Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Zakazany owoc - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka (Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) - txt. str. 777 107'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Chiny (2008); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jet Li, Maria Bello, John Hannah, Michelle Yeoh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Żywe trupy III - odc. 9/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 9, The Suicide King); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:20 Coś nowego (Something New) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Sanaa Hamri; wyk.:Sanaa Lathan, Fuzzy Fantabulous, Katharine Towne, Stanley Desantis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Amok 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Mirosław Baka, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Gorzelak, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Piękniejsza Polska - /6/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 6/18 - Zakręcona; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1012; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Sztuka życia - odc. 56 Krzysztof Respondek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 995 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 996 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 997 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2068; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Czas honoru - odc. 74 "Konfrontacja" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (19); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 70; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 70; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Nokaut; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Wrogowie publiczni (Public Enemies) - txt. str. 777 134'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Christin Bale, Marion Cotillard, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 DIWAN SAZ (Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 2013); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Znachor 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Szczecin 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 02.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śladami Podlasian - Praca; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:19 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 14/2013; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 10:32 Książka pod żaglami - cyfrowe rejzy z Warmii i Mazur - odc. 5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /3/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Bieg lat odc. 4 - Marek Jackowski; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 60 lat razem - odc. 23 - Edukacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo aerozolus - Film o Profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Chemioterapia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Cmentarz Obrońców Lwowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Reportaż z regionu - Bieg lat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 153 (odc. 153); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Lekcja historii - Kontrowersje - Przebaczamy i prosimy o wybaczenie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Reportaż z regionu - Oni tu zostali; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 6 - Świętokrzyski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Koncerty w TVP Szczecin - Sacrum Non Profanum K. Penderecki; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:27 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:39 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Telenotatnik - Spotkanie pokoleń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:54 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Jacek Sawaszkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Z biegiem Krąpieli; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:39 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 02.11.1995; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:54 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 02.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:04 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:27 Serwis sportowy - odc. 83 22:32 Archiwum Zbrodni - Wróg Publiczny - "Tulipan" - odc. 7; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Zgłębić tajemnice - raka Chemioterapia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa - "NON OMNIS MORIAR" koncert zaduszkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Historia pewnej Madonny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.35 Jeźdźcy smoków (8) - serial animowany 08.05 Wall-E - film animowany, USA 2008 10.10 Ewa gotuje (199) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany, USA 2002 12.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (9) - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Abu Zabi - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.00 To nie koniec świata! (8) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 2XL (9) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Ślubna gorączka (9) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu (9) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (357) - serial komediowy 20.05 Biblia (3) - serial religijny 21.55 Nagi peryskop - komedia, USA 1996 23.55 Łowcy wampirów: Los Muertos - horror, USA 2002 02.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (8) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1812, 1813) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (8) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (9) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 MasterChef (9) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (9) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (9) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (9) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! (9) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005 00.15 Forrest Gump - komediodramat, USA 1994 03.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 804* - Deja vu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 805* - Człowiek ma różne miny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 806* - Kwadratura koła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 807* - Szydło wychodzi z worka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 808* - To nie sen; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 5 - Dan. Al. Inf. C. III. 10 - 11... - uff - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 9 - 7 żyć włókien celulozowych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 6/13 - Ogień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 109 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 532 - Bez tchu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 August o sobie 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Róża Fabjanowska, Sławek Malcharek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (165); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1000; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Halucynacje - koncert piosenek Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 56* "Szczęśliwe miejsce" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (20); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kino Mistrzów - Limuzyna Daimler - Benz - txt. str. 777 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Michał Bajor, Piotr Bajor, Vadim Glovna, Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Pszoniak, Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Machalica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1000; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 56* "Szczęśliwe miejsce"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (20); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Kino Mistrzów - Limuzyna Daimler - Benz 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Michał Bajor, Piotr Bajor, Vadim Glovna, Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Pszoniak, Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Machalica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Tu kobiety - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Kuchnia z Wiejskiej; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Czarnobyl - All Inclusive; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:26 Coś dla Ciebie - Coś dla Ciebie 48; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:23 Odejścia, powroty; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kuchnia z Wiejskiej; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:01 Odejścia, powroty; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 05:42 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia